The Perks of the Job
by zeph317toho
Summary: Leo prides himself on giving every customer exactly what they want the most. That ends the day Riario walks into the coffee shop.
1. Chapter 1

Every fandom needs more coffee shop trope fics, right? This is rated Teen and is mostly crack, self-indulgent fluff and humor. There is just a tiny pinch of drama and a very teeny bit of plot.

 _This was written after a meme went rogue on me. On Tumblr, I asked for a pairing and an AU setting, and I would try to write a three-sentence fic. Meridian_rose gave me Leario and Coffee Shop, and this carried on from that during the holiday week._

 _I'm leaving these horrible run-on sentences with gratuitous punctuation errors because I'm particularly proud of the way I almost made a scene work in just three very convoluted sentences. I promise, the rest of the story isn't that hard to read._

Leo thinks the man looks like something the cat dragged in out of the rain—hair hanging bedraggled in his big, brown eyes, cashmere overcoat soaked, leather shoes squeaking across the linoleum as he shakes off some excess water and approaches the counter, scanning the menu board of drinks like he's never actually been in a coffee shop—but Leo can forgive a lot for the sake of a gorgeous face and the suggestion of an even better body underneath the perfectly tailored suit, so he smiles, leaning over the counter, and asks, "What'll it be, or maybe I can personally suggest something very hot and delicious that will utterly satisfy you...no wait, may I just make you something special based on my impression of you?"

The man's lips twitch into a smile, and Leo takes it for assent while getting to work on one of his specialties, his custom-made drinks based on what he sees in the patrons, each one a one-time-only work of art although Zo argues everyone just humors him, but Leo is good at reading people's desires and he openly scans the man before him as he takes out and rejects the sweeteners, the artificial flavors, before whipping up a new coffee concoction that is as rich and sensuous as the silk tie and the velvet scarf the man wears with a careless air.

He stares into the proffered cup then into Leo's eyes and says, "I came in here to use the phone—mine had a bit of an accident with a puddle—and I don't want to offend your obviously incomparable skills but I don't actually drink coffee, only tea," then just as Leo's hopes are dashed, the man slides a business card across the counter and says, "If you'd like to try again sometime..." and Leo knew that drink was a winner; he was never wrong about what a customer wanted most.

Turns out, the man who used the phone to call roadside assistance then politely left while Leo was distracted by other customers was Girolamo Riario, and Leo catches holy hell the next day from Lorenzo Medici whose family owns the building and operates the coffee shop.

"How could you let him in? You have welcomed the devil into our midst!"

"Melodramatic much?" Zo mutters just loud enough for Leo to hear and smirk. Lorenzo sees the expression and shakes a finger under their noses.

"How dare you allow such filth into our happy home?!"

"First of all, none of us actually lives here so it's not home," Zo ticks off on his fingers. "Second, who the fuck is this guy and third, what did he ever do to you?"

Lorenzo is working up a fine rant, and even Vanessa turns away from the ovens and Nico looks over from the sink. "He is … he is ithe tool/i of Pope Industries, in charge of property acquisitions." The blank looks on the faces of those listening and eavesdropping infuriates him even more. "He goes around, buying up properties so the company can tear them down and build shit, like mini-malls and soulless office complexes. They totally disregard the integrity of the original structures and the wishes of the tenants."

"So," Leo thinks it through out loud, "you're afraid he's going to want to buy your building?"

"Yes, yes that is exactly what I'm afraid of!" Lorenzo throws his hands in the air, clearly exasperated by the slow uptake of his employees.

"And all you have to do is… say no?" Zo suggests. "It's a small word, a powerful word, the word you say to all of us whenever we request a pay raise or an extra day off or—"

"For fuck's sake, Zoroaster, who even gave you permission to speak," Lorenzo fumes. "Of course I will tell him no, but that isn't enough to deter the man known in business circles as The Count."

Leo and Zo exchange looks when they can hear the capitalization in Lorenzo's furious tone. Zo clears his throat, opens his mouth, and it's enough for Lorenzo to bark, "Shut up, no I don't know why they call him that, but it's well-known that he'll do anything, and I do mean anything, to get a property he wants."

"Really?" Leo has to ask. "He didn't seem like a monster at all to me. Maybe a bit over-dressed, a tiny bit effete, but all in all, he was a pretty prize piece of man."

Lorenzo's mouth works but no sound comes out so Zo pipes up with the heaviest sarcasm he can muster. "So maybe that should be our plan then. You sleep with The Count and find out his dastardly scheme to take this coffee shop, and … profit?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, excellent plan, Zo."

"It was a joke, you dumbass," Zo mutters, and he and Leo are getting ready to have at it when Lorenzo finds his words.

"I will not sell to Pope!" he yells, shaking a fist in the general direction of the outside world. "I don't care how much money they offer me, I don't care what kind of villainous schemes they come up with, I will never submit to them. They will not have this shop!"

Leo and Zo both have the same mocking idea and quietly golf clap at the performance while Nico snickers and Vanessa turns away so no one can see her laugh. Lorenzo scowls at them all and sweeps out of the room, which would be a lot more impressive if the swinging door leading to the counter area didn't choose that moment to come off the hinges again. It drops to the floor with a loud clatter and Lorenzo starts to curse until he sees the customers that Giuliano is trying to handle alone while the employee meeting occurred, and he storms out.

Leo collapses against Zo as the two burst into loud laughter, holding on to each other until they can get their breath. "That was magnificent," Leo chokes out.

"What is he on these days? I swear, he is angry all the time," Zo wipes the tears of laughter from his eyes.

Vanessa leans over from where she's putting freshly baked cookies on the cooling racks. "I heard that ever since Clarice left him, he's been trying herbal remedies to mellow out, but I don't think it's working."

"It's not the only thing not working," Zo points at the broken door. He leans over and pulls at one of the floor tiles that starts a chain reaction in a wave across the floor, making Nico yelp when a tile upends into his ankle. "This place is a fucking mess. I'm always surprised when I don't fall through the floor when I go upstairs to the supply rooms. One of these days, the entire staircase is going to pull away and swing into space. The plumbing sucks, the breakers kick if we don't unplug the oven before we start the dishwasher, the entire building is crumbling around our ears. If I was Lorenzo, I would be begging to sell the shithole."

"Yeah, there's just one problem," Leo scratches at his beard until the others gather closer and he can lower his voice. "This place is the one thing his grandfather left him, and he obviously feels a lot of pressure to make it work."

"So why doesn't he pour in some of the big bucks from the family to make it actually work?"

Leo shrugs. "Why does his brother work here for him? If I had to say, the boys didn't inherit as much money as they expected. And now, with Clarice filing for divorce, Lorenzo is going to be screwed."

"I don't care. I'd still sell this steaming pile of shit and move somewhere warm and sunny," Zo leans back and stretches, but Vanessa slaps him in the chest.

"And then where would you go every day to laze about and pretend to work?"

"I'm sure I could find a nice little place on the beach that would take me in and admire my work ethic."

Vanessa and Leo both snort, but Leo brings out the business card from his pocket that started the entire fight. Lorenzo had spotted it on the counter the evening before while he was looking over Leo's shoulder as he closed up, and he'd gone ballistic, demanding to know if the man had been there before and what exactly he'd said. Leo hadn't gone into detail.

"You know, Zo, maybe your idea wasn't such a bad one," he muses, thinking again of the little smile the man had given him and the beautifully shaped hands that had passed over the card.

"What idea?"

"Maybe I should do a little corporate spying and call this Girolamo Riario, find out what he's really after."

Zo snorts, "We all know what iyou're/i really after."

"You don't know," Leo insists. "Maybe he really did come in just to use the phone. Maybe he'd heard about the reputation of the world's best barista and wanted to try me."

"Or maybe he really was snooping around the property," Vanessa suggests as Zo wrinkles his nose.

"World's best barista? You? In what alternate universe is that true?" he demands.

"You know I'm famous for hitting just the perfect combination of what everyone wants to drink, without them even having to tell me."

"Leo," Zo says in the long-suffering voice that suggests they've been over this a hundred times, "no one actually enjoys the concoctions you make up. But they are too infatuated with your smile and your charm and the way your shirts are always wide open and your pants hanging low."

"I don't hear complaints about any of it," Leo retorts.

"What about that college girl who was allergic to soy? She almost went into anaphylactic shock because she didn't want to upset you by not drinking whatever it was you put together for her."

"And I learned to ask beforehand if there are any allergies. And her friend drank that double-soy smoothie and said it was divine."

"But that wasn't until after the young man who had crippling migraines for days after you made him a triple-cinnamon chai."

"If you're sensitive to something and don't let me know—"

"If you were really the psychic barista or whatever you call yourself, you should know what people can and cannot tolerate and not potentially kill them. I swear, it's like you put a spell on them and they're suddenly willing to do whatever you want."

Leo steps close to Zo, cups his face, and Zo shut his eyes tightly. "Oh no, I am not getting involved in this, I'm not falling for your damn hypnotic eyes, those freckles are Satan's mark upon you!"

That's when Riario walks in, of course, while Leo is leaning over him like he's swooning maiden, backing Zo against the counter perilously close to Vanessa's mixer.

Riario quietly clears his throat. "If you are busy, I can return," he says and Leo lets go of Zo so suddenly his head bounces off the wall spice rack and he curses.

"No, you're fine. Very fine. Just as fine as I remembered," Leo says, and Riario smiles tightly at him, sparing a glance for Zo who is rubbing his head and glaring. "So, did you return for that drink?"

"What the fuck are you doing back here?" Zo challenges. "It's employees only."

"Well, that appears to be the problem," Riario says in the low voice that Leo had thought he was misremembering as very sexy. "There are no employees in your shop, but there is a line of increasingly frustrated patrons."

"Where the fuck is that asshat Giuliano? I swear, if he just walked away again in the middle of a shift—" Zo's threat dies off as he steps over the broken door and heads to the front.

"Did you come in here just to help sort out our shift scheduling issues?" Leo crosses his arms in front of his chest, aware of how it accentuates his broad shoulders and the low V-cut of his T-shirt (damn Zo for commenting about his fashion choices).

"No, I am working here in the area and thought I might take you up on your offer." At Leo's smirk, he clarifies, "You claimed you could make a perfect cup of tea, and that's something I have not had the pleasure of enjoying in some time."

"I can do that," Leo nods. "I'm sure I can definitely help you find some kind of pleasure to enjoy." When Nico makes a sound like a startled cat from where he and Vanessa are listening to every word, he adds, "In a cup."

But Riario is already looking at him with heavy eyes, lips crooked in another smile, and he steps closer. "You are obviously too much in demand right now," he no sooner says than Zo is shouting for Leo to get his ass out front and help. Riario continues unruffled, "Perhaps we could meet later? For dinner?"

"I get off at 8. Then we could get off by—" The loud clatter of Vanessa's mixing bowls purposely dropped onto Nico's foot and the floor mercifully cut off Leo's comment, and then she is stepping between them, pointing Leo to go help Zo and nodding to Riario as she asks him to leave the kitchen for health and safety reasons.

Riario politely takes his leave after one last scorching look at Leo. "I will say this much: he is hot," Vanessa confides. "But is he worth losing your job over when Lorenzo finds out you went out with him?"

"It depends on what happens tonight," Leo winks and lets her slap at him in fake outrage before going out to make drinks and daydream about tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2/7

Did I mention that of course this will be Leo/Riario?

 _This is S1 Leo with S2 Vanessa, S3 Lorenzo and the everlasting Zo. Of course Giuliano is S1 too because, you know. Riario is a mixture of S1 and S3 because he's sassy that way._

Leo is worried when Lorenzo shows up fifteen minutes before his shift is to end. When it first started happening weeks before, he was outraged that Lorenzo didn't trust him to properly close up the shop—blow up one espresso maker and they never forget, and the arson inspector had ruled the other fire from the steamed milk was probably faulty wiring—but then he realized Lorenzo was just really lonely since Clarice had taken the kids and left town. He was doubly lonely since Lucrezia and Ippolita and all the other women who Clarice had found out about had apparently spread the word and he was persona non grata among all the women in town. Leo privately thinks that Lorenzo's massive grief beard, as he and Zo have named it, doesn't help matters with the ladies.

Lorenzo putters around the shop, rearranging all the things that Vanessa and Zo have carefully displayed, and talks to Leo if there aren't any customers. A few minutes of the large man with the disheveled beard wandering around the tables, shuffling napkin dispensers and sticking his hand in the cookie display, and the shop is always bereft of customers by the time Leo turns the door sign to closed. He supposes he should consider Lorenzo a blessing in that regard—he hasn't had to kick any lingering patrons out for ages—but it still irks him a little.

Leo already has things cleaned up for the night once Lorenzo makes his appearance, and he is only impatiently waiting for the official time clock to turn to 8. He leans his elbows on the counter and tunes out Lorenzo's mournful complaints about Lucrezia and Clarice and all the other women who have done him wrong. Leo wonders what will happen when Riario shows up, if he shows up (who is he kidding, who would turn down a dinner date with Leo), and if Lorenzo will go batshit crazy despite the glaze in his eyes that suggests he is trying yet another self-medicating cure to forget his problems.

As soon as the chime sounds on his phone, Leo vaults the counter—another move that drives the girls and boys insane and has resulted in far less property damage since Zo permanently moved the syrups to the other side of the register—and heads to the door. He peers into the dark street as he turns the sign over, and a sleek car pulls smoothly to the curb, right in front of him. He grins and makes a hand motion designed to say "Don't come in, I'll be right out, wait there, I'm coming." It must succeed because the driver doesn't get out, and Leo hurries to the back room to clock out.

"Night, Lorenzo, take care," he yells as he grabs his leather jacket then remembers to remove his apron and leave it behind.

A sob answers him. Leo stops and squeezes his eyes shut. Maybe he misheard that. Maybe it wasn't a sob. Maybe if he just leaves silently, he can pretend he didn't hear anything and therefore isn't responsible for his boss's mental health.

"Good night," Lorenzo calls back, but it's going to be harder to ignore the wavering voice and sniffle.

"What's wrong now?" Leo approaches the table he's slumped over, head in his hands as he cries harder. Leo starts a text to Giuliano to come and rescue his brother, but only gets a couple confusing emojis in reply.

When Leo gingerly pats Lorenzo's shoulder, the waterworks get even louder and Leo is reduced to murmuring, "There, there," as comfortingly as he knows how. He looks out the large front window but the glare from the interior lights makes him unable to see the car outside. He shrugs and makes another hand gesture meaning, "I swear I'm coming, please wait, it'll just be a second."

"Come on, Lorenzo, what's going on?"

"My life is a failure. I'll die alone," he finally wails and his head slumps to the table.

Leo heroically doesn't point out that if Lorenzo hadn't been double-, triple- and more timing his very lovely wife, he might not be in the position he is now. It doesn't seem right to kick the man when he's down, and he is very, very down.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Leo ventures.

"No, you've already cleaned up the place for the night. You're a good employee, Leonardo. I don't deserve you either." Lorenzo grabs his arm in a tight grip, and Leo knows he's definitely under the influence of something because there is no way in heaven or hell that anyone would consider him a i _good/i_ employee.

"Now, now, it's all right," Leo tries. "Why don't we get you outside? Giuliano is on his way to get you." He hopes.

"Oh," Lorenzo straightens up and tries to focus on Leo. "Of course, you have plans. I'm sure you and Zoroaster have something special planned."

"Why does everyone seem to believe that Zo and I are dating?"

"You aren't? When did you break up?" Lorenzo looks genuinely confused and concerned so Leo doesn't let his pique show.

"It's fine, Lorenzo, everything is fine. Let's get you up and ready for Giuliano." Leo takes his arm and helps him stumble out of the chair and into his coat. Leo escorts him to the door, practically pushing him outside, then locks up behind them. He aborts another hand motion to the car when Lorenzo turns on him suddenly.

"Thank you for all your help, Leonardo. You are like a brother to me," and Lorenzo is crying again. Leo wants to sit him down on the public bench in front of the shop and leave him, but even he knows that's wrong. So, he sits him down and waits beside him. The car doesn't speed away, and Riario doesn't get out. Leo bites his tongue and lets Lorenzo talk about how he and Clarice had inherited the coffee shop and it was their first home and job after they were married and now everything was failing because her family pulled out their money when they found out about Lorenzo's cheating.

It seems like an eternity until Giuliano's car skids to a stop in front of Riario's car. He and Vanessa get out—Leo _knew_ there was something going on between them but Vanessa just shrugs apologetically—and carefully escort Lorenzo into the backseat. Leo breathes out a sigh of relief when they're gone then grins. He jogs over to the waiting car and slides in without bothering to check if it is Riario.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3/7

Luckily for Leo, it is indeed Riario and he starts the car as soon as Leo is settled. He turns to Riario to say, "Look, I'm really sorry about that whole mess."

"It is no trouble. They will keep our reservation," Riario assures him as he pulls away from the curb. "Should I be jealous? You seem extraordinarily close with your co-workers and employer."

Leo laughs, feeling something that wasn't exactly embarrassment since he wouldn't recognize that emotion if it bit him in the ass and posted the pictures online. "Zo and I always mess around at work; the horseplay keeps us from snapping and throwing coffee at fussy customers. And I don't even know what the fuck that was," and then Leo catches exactly what Riario said. "So you know Lorenzo is the owner of the coffee shop?"

"Of course. Our families have known each other for many years," Riario says. "Unfortunately, he has made it clear that he does not support our business interests."

"Was it those interests that brought you to our humble shop?" Leo figures he might as well try and do a little investigating, just in case the evening goes as he hopes and he doesn't have time or inclination later to ask questions.

"Originally perhaps," Riario answers, "but it is not what made me return." Leo can't help but smile at that and Riario glances away from the road to return the smirk. "I thought we would have Italian, do you mind?"

"Oh, we're actually going to dinner?"

"I thought that is what we agreed."

"It's just that usually... no, you know what, this is perfect," Leo decides. He never lacks for companionship, and they usually fell into bed (or on a table or a convenient alleyway wall) right away, and that was fine—great, actually. But spending the evening verbally sparring and flirting might be nice for a change too, especially if Riario is the one paying.

"So, tell me about your business interests," Leo quotes Riario's phrase.

Riario shrugs. "I work for Pope Industries. I am in property acquisitions."

Leo waits for him to go on, since that was exactly what Lorenzo had said, and he wonders if Riario had somehow eavesdropped on the conversation.

"What does that entail, exactly?"

"I acquire properties," Riario replies, and Leo feels his eye twitch before he catches Riario's little smirk and realizes he is being toyed with.

"Fascinating stuff, wow," Leo returns and Riario's smirk grows.

"Don't you really want to ask me whether I have any plans to try and acquire Lorenzo Medici's property?"

"Well, yes, that was why I wanted to go out with you tonight," Leo admits and is pleased when Riario's posture stiffens. He waits a few beats before he says, "Maybe not the entire reason."

Leo gives Riario his best evil grin when he looks over at him, lets him know that he can play with the best of them, if Riario wants to keep trying to catch him off guard.

But, Riario bides his time until they pull up before a very nice, very expensive Italian restaurant Leo has only heard of by reputation. He spares a look down at his torn skinny jeans, thin stretched-out T and leather jacket, but Riario hands the keys to the valet and walks in like he owns the place. Since he is wearing a suit that probably costs as much as Leo's entire earnings last year from the shop, he has no trouble. Leo condescends to the maitre d's aghast look by taking off the beanie he is wearing. But no one says a word of complaint as they are led to a nicely private table and left with a wine list.

Of course Riario speaks what sounds like native Italian to Leo's ear, and he lets him show off ordering for them. Then Riario clasps his hands in front of himself and stares into Leo's eyes.

"How does a man of your talents find himself working in a coffee shop?"

Leo raises an eyebrow and can't help but be a little impressed that Riario seems to have researched him.

"What talents would those be, hmm? Exactly who have you been talking to about me?"

Riario spares him a tiny twist of his lips that could be a smile. "Artist, engineer, designer and yet you languish away, spending the days making up increasingly disturbing drinks for people who clearly have no taste in beverages."

"Have you been talking to Zo? That last part sounds exactly like him." Leo fumes for a minute while the sommelier brings the wine Riario had chosen and they go through the ritual of his tasting. When he has approved it with a curt nod, the sommelier pours a reverent glass for Leo, who purposely picks it up and knocks it back, chugging it like grape juice. The burn is worth it to see the look on Riario's face at the temerity of someone disrespecting a bottle of wine that is probably worth well more than Leo's monthly rent payment. The sommelier is standing, mouth gaping, when Leo puts down the goblet and slaps the table. "Fill me up, my good man."

Riario waves away the sommelier as soon as he refills Leo's glass, and Leo takes a small sip this time, raising an eyebrow at him, and Riario sighs.

"This is going to be an interminably long evening if we continue to play tit for tat," he says.

"I was simply following your cues," Leo deflects.

"I was attempting to ask you—in honest curiosity—why someone of your skills was working as a barista in a clearly third-rate coffee shop."

Leo's ego feels a little better at the almost-compliment, so he shrugs and sets down the wine. "I would prefer to be a full-time artist, but in this economy, it's tough." He thinks for a second and adds, "And honestly, I get bored a lot of the time before I finish commissions so I'm lousy at meeting deadlines and actually finishing projects."

"What is your preference?"

"Painting, mostly. I do love design. I have an engineering degree at my father's insistence but that's not for me. I want to travel, invent, change the world."

"And you need cash to do that."

Leo shrugs again and enjoys the rest of his wine. "It does help to eat something other than broken muffins and cookies scavenged from the shop, although they are very delicious. I'd probably have diabetes or scurvy by now if I didn't make enough money to eat real food."

"So you're a dreamer," Riario says softly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Leo admits. "What's your story?"

Riario re-folds his napkin in the first nervous gesture Leo has seen all night and smiles faintly. "I took the path that you despise and entered the family business after university. It has proved most lucrative."

"But if you weren't wearing a high-end suit and snatching up properties, what would you be doing?"

Riario smiles again. "Touring the country, playing the mandolin as a traveling minstrel."

Leo stares at him then bursts out laughing. When Riario's smile tightens, Leo stops laughing. "Oh shit. Can you do that?"

"Tour the country? Or play the mandolin?"

"Both. Either. What the fuck," Leo scrubs his hands over his face and tries again. "Why do you get me so twisted up?"

"I think that you are just particularly easy to rile," Riario says, and Leos find himself agreeing. But he never gives in and he never does things the easy way if there's another possibility that could end in fire, explosion or damage.

So he leans forward and asks bluntly, "Are you really interested in Lorenzo's coffee shop?"

Riario inclines his head in a nod.

"So you want to buy it from him?"

"It seems like it might actually be boon to him, in the condition he is currently in," Riario suggests quietly.

"He could use the cash, yeah, definitely but for some godforsaken reason, that coffee shop is his dream too. I don't think he's ever going to agree to sell."

Riario ignores the waiter delivering their appetizers and leans closer to Leo. "Have you seen any of the bookkeeping for the shop? Do you know that last time that coffee shop was in the black? There is simply no profit in keeping a local coffee shop against all the national and large chain shops. There isn't enough profit margin to go around."

"The money doesn't matter to him," Leo insists.

"I see. So you will not be interested in helping me convince him to sell? I can make it worth your while." Riario leans back in his chair and appears to notice the food for the first time, letting Leo have a moment.

Leo shakes his head slowly, surprised at the depth of his disappointment that Riario only pursued him to use him to get to Lorenzo.

As if he read Leo's mind, Riario looks back at him and says, "That's not why I asked you to dinner. Not entirely. I was curious why an artist of your caliber was languishing behind the counter of Lorenzo's shop making overpriced drinks for caffeine addicts."

Leo cocks his head and smiles. "You've seen my work then?"

Riario nods. "I must say I vastly prefer your painting a Modern Madonna with Muffins to the unpalatable drinks you invent."

"Vanessa was a lovely model for that piece," Leo remembers wistfully, then he gives himself a little shake. "There's really nothing wrong about the coffee shop. It pays the bills—well, most of them—and there's something fun about working with your friends and the entire coffee shop culture. I think you're just being a snob."

"I hate to be the one to break this to you," Riario says in the tone people use when they are only too happy to say it, "but life does not operate like a sitcom, and coffee shops are small business nightmares."

"Snob," Leo sings out, and Riario definitely does not roll his eyes, but he does dish out some of the appetizer and shares it with Leo. The food is more delicious than Leo expects since he's found that high prices don't always equate with high quality food, but the entire meal is superb. And Riario is a surprisingly good dinner companion, particularly when he asks about another of Leo's paintings, Young Man with Groomed Dog.

It isn't until Leo is pleasantly full of food and wine, nibbling on half of the dessert Riario had insisted on ordering, that he broaches the looming specter of the coffee shop again.

"Why does your company want to buy Lorenzo's coffee shop in particular? There are tons of old buildings downtown that are up for sale and even more that look ready to be demolished. Surely you could find another place for your… For your what exactly? You never said what your boss plans to do with the property."

"My father," Riario corrects absently then meets Leo's eyes. "It is my father's company."

"Ah," is all Leo has to say because he can infer a lot about Riario just from that.

Riario clears his throat and has the grace to look mildly embarrassed. "My father is diversifying into the restaurant business. This is one of his first attempts." That explains to Leo why they let him in at all and treated Riario like royalty.

"Now, my father wants to build his own brand and start a chain of Roman dessert shops with coffee, pastries and gelato." The way he says the word i _gelato/i_ with a wrinkled nose makes Leo snort out a laugh.

"That's your big secret, the master plan? It's absolutely ridiculous," Leo says.

Riario shrugs. "I never said it was a i _good/i_ plan. I think my father enjoys just spiting people at this point in his life. He could have his pick of location, you are right about that, but he is intentionally targeting the Medicis. Apparently their grandfather screwed him over back in the day, took a business deal away from him, and he's never forgiven the family."

"So he'll take over the shop and turn it into his own idea of an Italian bakery?"

"No, he'll tear it down," Riario says, looking the tiniest bit ashamed again. "It's going to be the parking lot."

"Oh my god, Lorenzo will hate you," Leo breathes out with a look of wonder at the mere thought of the incandescence of Lorenzo's potential rage. "He will lose his fucking mind. Even more than he's already done," he adds quickly.

Riario shrugs again and picks at a loose thread in his napkin.

"And you were to infiltrate the coffee shop and seduce away an employee? Get them on your side and play them against Lorenzo?"

"I was to look for a way in," Riario looks up now and into Leo's eyes, "but now I'll have you as well."

Something about the dominating tone makes Leo sit up and pay attention, and he carefully doesn't adjust his pants.

"So what are we going to do?" Leo asks.

"We? Why should i _we/i_ do anything? i _I/i_ will offer Lorenzo an unfairly small amount of money for the coffee shop; he will refuse. I will approach Clarice with a better offer and she will force Lorenzo to accept, if he knows what is good for him."

"You have it all planned out."

"Lorenzo is heavily in debt; the divorce will finish him," Riario predicts.

"And I'll be out of a job," Leo points out. "Do you think your father will hire me to dish out gelato?"

"I don't think you fit our corporate ideal. Perhaps we could find you a more... personal role to play?"

Leo toys with his fork but drops it with a clatter. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a personal assistant," he says, purposely misunderstanding.

"Then if we are done here?" Riario pushes back from the table and stands, and Leo jumps to his feet. He follows Riario out to the parking lot where his luxury sports car is already waiting. Leo wastes no time getting in, wanting at least a free ride back home.

"Shall I take you home now?" Riario asks when he starts the engine.

"Oh. We're really done done?"

Riario gives him a perfect side-eye and a hint of smirk. "We are for tonight. This is, after all, a first date."

"You don't put out on the first date? That is fascinating. I haven't met anyone like you in a long time," and although Leo's tone is sarcastic, he's kind of being honest at the same time. He still doesn't know whether Riario wants him—carnally—or whether it was all some kind of ploy to get Leo to help against Lorenzo.

Riario doesn't say anything else as he drives unerringly to Leo's apartment building. "You even know where I live?" Leo accuses, feeling vaguely violated.

"I always research thoroughly when I am interested in making an acquisition." Riario parks and turns off engine, turning in his seat to face Leo.

"That kind of creepy domination isn't hot at all," Leo lies, and he doesn't push him away when Riario grabs his shoulder and pulls him near. Leo anticipates the kiss and meets him with an open mouth which Riario takes as an invitation to tongue right in. Leo fights back, sucking Riario's tongue, and running his hand into Riario's hair to hold him close.

The kiss is long and hot and Riario fights him for dominance every second, but Leo is harder than he's ever been from just a kiss, and he wants to climb over the gear shift and into Riario's lap and grind against him until they both come in their pants—teenagers be damned, they might be onto something. But then headlights illuminate the car's interior in a glare, and Riario starts to pull back. Leo growls lowly and grabs the other side of Riario's head, trying to kiss him again, but Riario bites his bottom lip, hard, in retaliation, and Leo lets go with a groan.

"You were saying?" Riario can't quite get it out without giving away that he is breathless too.

"Fuck me, I don't remember. No, really, fuck me," Leo leans over and runs his hand up Riario's thigh as he bites at his ear, but Riario stops the hand and twists his head away.

"Was this enough to make you interested in a second date?"

"Yeah, I'd say that's a vote in your favor." Leo licks his lips and Riario's eyes track the motion. Leo knows he is breathing heavily, but he'll play Riario's game and he won't try again and feed the bastard's ego. He takes a deep breath and grins. "Tomorrow night, same time? Let's do Mexican."

Riario smiles, and Leo gets out of the car and walks away, not looking back even once.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4/7

WARNING FOR BRIEF VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND TALK ABOUT BLOOD. The injury is neither serious or fatal.

Lorenzo punches Riario in the face as soon as he sees him walk through the door of the coffee shop. The blow knocks Riario to the side, and Lorenzo uses his greater weight to bear him to the floor and continue beating him.

Everyone is stunned by the violence for a long moment, then customers are screaming, Zo is swearing, and Leo knocks over hot drinks and customers alike as he vaults the counter and rushes to them. But Lorenzo is fighting like a wild bull and is roughly the size of one, and Leo can't pull him off alone. He shouts for Zo as he works to get his arms under Lorenzo's and ends up clambering onto his back which only seems to enrage Lorenzo more.

Lorenzo is grappling with Riario, shouting things about defending the Medici honor from the damned invaders. Although Riario is mostly trying to protect his face from the wild blows, Leo is sure he sees a chunk of Lorenzo's arm in Riario's teeth at one point and Lorenzo howls. Leo doesn't have time to be alarmed by the amount of blood that is spraying around.

A group of frantic customers nearly runs them over in a panic to escape the coffee shop by the time Zo finally reaches his side. Between the two of them, they tug Lorenzo off Riario and Leo leaves Zo to sit on their employer while he tries to get Riario away.

Riario sits up and looks at the blood covering his shirt, tie, jacket and coat, brushing at it in disgust. Leo grabs his hand since it is only smearing fresh blood around everywhere, and cups Riario's chin, trying to look into his eyes.

"Are you all right? Of course you're not all right. Can you stand? We need to call an ambulance," Leo grasps at Riario who bats him away in annoyance.

"I will be fine. Do not call anyone," but he accepts Leo's hand and sways a little when he stands, bumping into Leo's side. Leo wraps his arm around Riario's waist and helps him toward the nearest chair.

Lorenzo is still pinned on the floor by Zo, who is sitting on his back and looking quite impressed by the colorful curses Lorenzo is spitting at Riario. Leo is ready to shout at everyone to shut the fuck up when Vanessa steps up to Riario carrying towels and ice.

Considering it was the lunchtime rush, the police and an ambulance arrive in no time responding to 911 calls from panicked customers. Riario waves away medical assistance with a snarl, but accepts a clean towel and a baggie of ice from Vanessa who tries to wipe away excess blood to see the damage to his face.

When the police attempt to question him, Riario only responds dryly, "I walked into a door," and on further questioning, "A very large, angry door."

The police look from his bloodied face to Lorenzo still on the floor cursing, blood spattered over him and his bruised knuckles. Several officers are talking to frightened customers who are pointing and showing cell phone video.

But Riario refuses to say a word against Lorenzo, and although the police don't like being told no for an answer, they won't charge Lorenzo without the victim's evidence. One officer even offers to put Lorenzo in a 72-hour psychiatric hold, but Riario and the employees decline. It isn't until Lorenzo is stood up, talked to sternly by several police officers, and then escorted off the property with a warning that Leo breathes a sigh of relief.

"You told him our plans? You were right about his reaction," Riario says in a nasally voice as he tries to staunch the bleeding from his injured nose. It seems to have suffered the worst injuries, although his lip is split and he will probably have a black eye.

Leo shakes his head quickly. "I didn't say a word, I swear. When he saw you, he just went fucking crazy."

"Fucking crazier than usual, you mean," Zo says, dropping into the chair beside Riario. "I've never seen him lose his shit like that. You must be quite the annoying fucker."

Riario grins at Zo who leans back at the sight of all the blood still flowing on his face. "Would you like to find out?" he says in his lowest, roughest voice.

"Fuck me, Leo, you sure do know how to pick them," Zo says in disgust and turns away.

Riario winces a little when Leo tries to hold another bag of ice to his eye. "What are you doing here? Not that it isn't nice to see you. Usually."

Riario's baleful glare is muted a little by the ice bag and the towel at his nose, but it still gets the job done. "I came to tell you that I must leave town for work for the weekend, and I will be unable to dine with you tonight."

Leo winces when Riario pulls the towel away to see if his nose has stopped bleeding. Leo tries to dab at it with another damp towel, but Riario swats him away.

"Are you sure you're okay? You should at least get checked out for a concussion. Or a broken nose," Leo worries.

"I've had worse," Riario says darkly.

"Why didn't you tell the police what happened?"

"It didn't seem sporting. I don't want Lorenzo claiming that I used underhanded tactics to win this prize," Riario waves around the coffee shop in disdain.

Zo snorts. "Maybe you need to take some self-defense classes, then? Learn some karate moves so you don't get your ass kicked again by—"

Zo has no sooner said the words than Riario springs up and into a whirl of motion Leo can't follow. It ends with Zo's chair on the ground and Zo suspended in air by Riario's hand around his throat and a thin, very shiny blade pressed against Zo's neck.

"I think I have all the moves I need, don't you?" Riario rasps in Zo's face, and he tries to nod but can't.

Leo refuses to be turned on by the violence against his best friend, but for one instant, he wants Riario to press ihim/i against a wall like that and do his worst. Then he steps over and lays a gentle hand on Riario's shoulder. "Let him go, please. He's just shooting off his mouth, as always."

Riario hesitates before letting go, all the time staring without blinking into Zo's eyes. Zo makes a big production out of coughing and rubbing his throat. "Thanks a lot, Leo," he mutters, but Leo knows he's all right. Riario sheathes the knife somewhere under his jacket, and Leo wonders what else he's hiding under there.

"You're fine, Zo. Go get the mop; we've got a lot of cleaning up in here," Leo orders. Zo glares at him and where he is still holding Riario's shoulder and, with another pointed cough, leaves.

Leo sighs, "I guess we're closed for the day. Are you sure you don't want to go to the emergency room and get checked out?"

"I'm sure," Riario shakes his head. "I will take my leave. I should be back Tuesday, but perhaps I could call you rather than dropping by here again?"

"That would be great, yeah," and Leo accepts his phone to enter his number. "Have a good trip."

Riario looks like he tries to smile but it makes his lip start to bleed again, and Leo reaches out to touch him, but Riario stops his hand. "Until later."

"Until then," Leo says, and Riario leaves, Leo staring at him until he gets in his car and drives away.

Lorenzo doesn't make an appearance the entire weekend, and Leo, for one, is extremely thankful. Although he wonders briefly if Lorenzo is possibly in jail or a psychiatric ward somewhere, Giuliano doesn't show up for work either, so he figures Giuliano must know what's going on.

Which is more than Leo and Zo can say about the old man who shows up Saturday morning and putters around the tables and front room without ordering anything. They're particularly busy all morning so neither gets a chance to ask the man what the hell he is doing. He mumbles to himself, knocks on walls, crawls under tables to examine the baseboards, and finally whips out a measuring tape and starts making notations in a tiny notebook.

"What the everloving fuck is this?" Zo finally demands when the man has tried to climb behind a table full of young women to look at an electrical outlet. Zo grabs the man by the collar and pulls him away, apologizing to the women. Leo joins him as he pulls the man toward the counter.

"What are you doing? You're bothering our customers," Leo says.

The old man blinks up at him. "I'm the Architect."

Leo and Zo exchange looks because the man clearly capitalized the title but it didn't mean jackshit to them. "That doesn't mean shit to us. Who are you?" Zo asks again.

"The Architect," he repeats. "Pope Industries hired me." And Leo and Zo both groan, but the man beams at them, seeing their recognition.

"What the fuck are you doing? You don't own this place yet," Zo informs him.

"No? Well, that's not my department. That nice young man—you know, the one with the eyes—he takes care of all that. I just come and make the plans, draw the designs, decide what can stay and what needs to go." The Architect sweeps his gaze over the coffee shop again. "And I can tell you right now that all this needs to go."

Leo groans and points to the door. "You need to leave right now. This is not your shop, and you don't have any right to be here."

"What if I want a cup of coffee?" the Architect bristles.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Zo counters.

"No."

"Then get the fuck out. And don't let the door hit you in the ass." Zo points at the door, too, and although the Architect looks from him to Leo and back, neither relents. He huffs at Leo.

"You will regret this. You are turning down a chance to become one with very important people. Think of how different your life could be."

Leo snorts. "I'll take my chances."

When the Architect finally leaves, Leo and Zo share a long look. "I think we need to get everyone on board and come up with a plan," Leo says finally.

"A council of war," Zo agrees. "Your place, tonight. You call the gang; I'll bring the beer."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5/7 Still fluff and nonsense.

Nico brings huge bags of chips and snacks, Zo brings enough beer to float a small boat, and Vanessa brings Giuliano, much to the groans of everyone else there.

He holds up his hands in mock surrender. "You really know how to make a man feel welcome."

"Well, if we see a man enter, we'll be sure to welcome him," Zo says, and Vanessa levels a glare at him. "Don't give me that look. We told you this was a council of war to figure out what we're going to do, and we sure as hell don't need a Medici in on it."

"Are you declaring war for us or on us?" Giuliano asks.

Zo shrugs and opens a beer. "We haven't decided yet."

"As much as I hate to interrupt another one of your pissing contests, Zo, I think we all need to figure out what's best and what we're going to do. Things are really out of hand," Leo says.

"The only problem seems to be between your brother," Zo gestures to Giuliano, "who is too stupid to sell a business that should have gone bankrupt years ago and your boyfriend," he levels the beer bottle at Leo, "who is a stupid fucker who brings out the worst in everyone. I don't see what we have to do with it."

"He is i _not/i_ my boyfriend and even if he were, that attack from Lorenzo was totally unprovoked."

"His face is provocation enough," Zo mutters into the beer.

"Boys, stop," Vanessa stands up and walks between them. "The problem is that Lorenzo doesn't want to sell the coffee shop, and we need to make sure that he doesn't have to. Not because we will lose our jobs, but because it's the right thing to do. He needs something to believe in, and Giuliano and I are going to do everything in our power to make sure the shop remains his."

Giuliano reaches up and takes her hand with a grateful smile, and she sits down beside him again.

"It's not that simple," Leo says and briefly explains what Riario had told him.

"So it's all personal, because our grandfather was a dick?" Giuliano shakes his head. "Why is he punishing us for that?"

"Because that character trait skips a generation?" Zo says sweetly, and Vanessa whallops him with a throw pillow.

"Vanessa was right about one thing. Lorenzo shouldn't have to sell the coffee shop if he doesn't want to," Leo says slowly. "And what is the biggest obstacle to him keeping it? Or rather, what would be the biggest reason for him to actually sell?"

"Money," Nico speaks up. "The coffee shop hasn't actually turned a profit in forever. It's only kept afloat because Clarice was using money from her family's trust fund to keep it going. As a favor to Lorenzo once she quit working to raise the kids."

"Didn't Lorenzo used to work at a big bank?" Zo asks.

Giuliano clears his throat. "Yes, he did. But when the economy crashed, the bank downsized and apparently Lorenzo went in every day for months, acting like he still had a job because he didn't want to worry Clarice. But, he couldn't find another position in banking, and that's when all the trouble with all the other women started."

"He felt the pain in his ego so he used his dick to—"

"Zo!" Vanessa cuts in.

Giuliano shook his head. "I'm not saying he was right, just that things were difficult and he was ashamed to let Clarice know. The horrible thing is, she wouldn't have cared at all that he'd been let go, but finding out about that along with all the lying and the women...I can't say I blame her for being angry."

"So he's been unemployed for quite a while, and I'm sure he has no savings left," Leo thinks out loud.

"And the shop's accounts are a mess," Nico adds and turns red when they all turn to stare at him. "Well, who do you think pays the vendors for supplies and cuts your paychecks? It's not the accounting fairy."

"I had no idea there were such hidden depths to you, Nico," and he blushes again at Vanessa's compliment.

"It wasn't really hard," Nico says, "but Clarice thought I could help out, and things weren't bad at first. But now, Lorenzo has been taking money from the business accounts, and I've had to get creative to make sure everyone gets paid on time or it will be really hard to make coffee without water, power or employees."

"Well done, Nico," Leo says. "So you know roughly how much money we would have to come up with to get the shop back in the black and make Lorenzo think twice about selling."

"But then we'd have to keep sales high in order to maintain the profit. Otherwise, we'll just be in the same situation again in a couple months."

"Maybe," Leo muses, rubbing his chin briskly as he thinks. "Or maybe, we'll just have to come up with a plan to make the coffee shop so irresistible, so beloved, that the very community will rise up and fight if anyone tries to buy it and close it down."

"And how, pray tell, are we going to manage that?" Zo watches him suspiciously, and Leo's evil grin is confirmation enough of the undeniable genius of his plan.

"I have an idea."

"No, no, nope," Zo slams down the beer and jumps to his feet, but Leo anticipates his move and they're locked in a dance, left-right-feint to the left, as Leo blocks Zo in between the coffee table and the couch. "Let me out, you son of a bitch, I swore I'd never be part of one of your nefarious schemes again!"

"You never swore that!"

"I did! I swore it when I was in a sinking canoe in the middle of the lake in the park. I swore it when we were being chased by a group of very angry women who thought we were perverts in that shopping mall. I swore it the last time we spent the night in jail after you made me try to steal a llama, and I really meant it that time!"

"Zo, it's a fantastic plan! It can't go wrong!"

Zo claps his hands over his ears and shouts, "Don't say that! You always say that and it. Always. Goes. Wrong."

"I promise," Leo stands straight, left hand crossed over his chest and says, "Cross my heart."

Zo glares and Nico points out, "Your heart is actually on the other side—"

"Shut up, Nico," they both yell, neither taking their eyes off the other.

Leo speaks in a low, calm voice. "Zo, I promise, this time it will be different. I know what I'm doing."

"Leo, if I had a dollar for every time you've said that—"

"But, this time, I mean it. It'll work."

"And you promise I won't end up in jail?"

"There's no way."

"Or maimed?"

"Never."

"Or potentially embarrassed in any way?"

Leo hesitates. "You have a pretty high tolerance for humiliation, right?"

"Leo!"

"I'm kidding. No humiliation for Zo. I'm telling you, this is one of the best ideas I've ever had. Wait and see."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6/7

Other than Zo purposely being obtuse and argumentative and drinking most of the beer, the meeting is a success. Nico, Vanessa and even Giuliano brainstorm some ideas to help make the coffee shop better and bring in more business while wondering if they could take down Pope.

Once Leo tells them about the fancy restaurant Riario had taken him to, they bat around some ideas on how to discredit it and keep Pope out of future food ventures. Nico enthusiastically suggests posting fake bad reviews online, bribing vendors to give them subpar supplies, having a meal then planting roaches in the food, or releasing some rats near the restaurant's kitchen and staging videos of that. They all look at Nico with a new respect, in some cases, or concern, from Vanessa, but Leo politely shoots down those ideas.

"If we do something to make Pope look bad, it could backfire on us. They have infinitely more money and public relations experience than we do, so I think we need to focus on improving ourselves," Leo says. "What can we do to draw more customers into the coffee shop?"

"When I was in college, I loved going to a coffee shop to study in the afternoon or at night, when they had live music and shit," Giuliano says.

"That's too cliché and we're too far from campus," Leo argues. "We catch most of our business from professionals who still work downtown and swamp us before office hours and then again at lunch. The most business I see at night is from the occasional coffee date who manage to make two drinks last for three hours while they sit there and get to know each other."

"Maybe we need to bring the coffee to the masses," Nico suggests. "If we could do a little coffee catering, set up a portable station nearer the university," but Leo shakes his head.

"Too much upfront cost. We have to think of things that will bring people to us and make our shop a destination to come downtown at off hours."

Zo clears his throat and starts another beer. "I suggest wet T-shirt contests. Only we baristas can do it, and the customers can judge by their tips." Leo rolls his eyes, but Zo goes on. "What about making a calendar of the hot baristas? We could strip down, do tasteful nudes..." Only Vanessa looks vaguely intrigued, but then only at Giuliano.

"I think you're on to something," Leo starts then holds up a hand at Nico's outburst of outrage, "we are not doing that. But, what is the one thing that all of us have in common, that we know about besides coffee?"

"Sex?" Zo offers.

"Art," Leo says.

"So we're going to try and seduce artists to come buy our coffee? I hate to say it, but they're even more penniless than we are," Zo snorts.

"Yes, they are, but the people who patronize their art are not. The arts can bring in a lot of money from people who like to throw their fortunes and names around for good causes." Leo's idea has taken form, but he still needs to work out some details. "Let me make some calls, and we'll meet up again Thursday night."

Leo visits Andrea the next day at his art gallery. His former professor is thrilled to see him and is even more excited once he hears about Leo's plan. Things are slowly starting to take shape, and Leo thinks it might work. At least a little. It should definitely get attention.

Which is more than he can say about Lorenzo. Lorenzo walks by the coffee shop multiple times in the following days, peers in the windows at the customers and baristas, but he doesn't enter. It's more unnerving to Leo that way, and he doesn't know if Lorenzo is looking for Riario or if he is slowly letting go of his shop. Giuliano isn't sure either, but the others agree to cover his shifts if he will look after Lorenzo.

Leo is too busy with all the plans to save the coffee shop and Lorenzo when Riario calls for dinner, but he tells him it is safe to meet at the shop if he times it after one of Lorenzo's walk-bys.

Riario arrives at the shop in mid-afternoon, and, to his credit, and the extreme interest growing in Leo's pants, he strides in as confidently as ever, not bothering to look around to see if he'll get coldcocked again when he comes through the door.

Leo pauses his cleaning and waits behind the counter for him to walk up. There is the shadow of a bruise still on his nose and eye, but his lip is nearly healed. Leo wonders if he has enough time to lure him into the backroom for a quickie before another customer comes in.

"I am sorry my business took longer than anticipated," Riario tells him with a little smile. "But, I may have some news you will be eager to hear."

"I have some things to tell you too." Leo tells him about how the Architect's visit spurred the group of friends to decide to fight to keep the coffee house for Lorenzo. Riario listens, his smile never disappearing.

Finally he asks, "So you have come up with some plan to save the day?"

Leo shrugs. "It's the least we can do for him. And it will be fun to stick it to your company, no offense."

"None taken," Riario says dryly. "You are completely sure that you want to save this place for Lorenzo?"

"Yes."

"And you will do whatever it takes to make that happen?"

Leo's "Yes" is a little slower, but Riario just smiles again.

"I may have some news to make you happy then. I was meeting with an old friend, and she is rather a genius at coming up with strategies that rally people and bring them together for her cause."

Leo narrows his eyes and starts wiping the counter in short, irritated streaks but Riario doesn't notice.

"She is actually very interested right now in real estate and businesses that she can invest in to help grow. I may have mentioned one such business I knew in dire need of a public relations master, and she has offered to come here and check you out, see if she can contribute her wealth of expertise."

Leo isn't very happy to hear the words "genius," "master" and "expertise" in ways that don't refer to him. "Why exactly would such a paragon want to come here and help us?"

Riario's smile grows. "Let us say that she is one of the few people who has crossed my father and still remains successful in business. Much to her ex-husband's everlasting chagrin." His lips quirk and Leo is sure Riario isn't aware of the look of almost adoration on his face. "Although he tried to get my father to take him in after she staged a takeover of the business, my father was so angry, he wouldn't employ him either. Laura is unexpectedly tough and absolutely loves being able to win over my father in any way."

"Laura," Leo says flatly, but Riario doesn't catch his expression.

"I think you will like her. I hope you will. She could be an enormous benefit to you."

"I see."

"Will you join me for dinner tonight?"

"I'm busy," Leo replies, polishing the counter much harder than necessary until a piece of trim pops off the edge, making him swear in annoyance.

"Are you entirely sure you want to save this building?" Riario watches bemused as Leo reaches for the hammer and tacks they keep under the counter just for such emergencies.

"If— when we get the money, we'll be able to afford to remodel the place," Leo says as he lines up the tack and prepares to hammer.

"In the meantime, try not to get tetanus," Riario suggests. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Planning session," Leo says with some remorse. Playing hard to get doesn't come naturally to someone usually playing easy come, easy go.

"Then you call me when you are free." Riario steps up to the counter and hesitates, but Leo leans halfway across and Riario meets him there. The kiss is shy, a little welcome-back, hey I remember you, and then Leo decides that's enough playing and licks into his mouth, across his hard palate, and of course that's when Zo comes out of the back and screams "My eyes! My God, Nico, I've been struck blind!"

Riario growls, an accomplishment with Leo's tongue still a happy tenant in his mouth, but then he pulls away reluctantly.

"Are you sure you don't want a cup of coffee for the road?" Leo asks breathlessly as he puts down the hammer before he can drop it on his foot.

"I'm still not drinking that swill you make," Riario says and winks, so out of character Leo can only grin as he walks away, and Leo's aware that it's the grin that scrunches his nose a little that he only makes when he's truly happy. He doesn't even stop grinning when Zo spills the soy milk all over him, claiming his vision is still impaired from the sights he'd been forced to witness and would workers' comp pay for his brain to be bleached so he could forget them?


	7. Chapter 7

I think the only warning you need (please correct me if I'm wrong and more warnings are needed) is that I continue to call Riario's father Sixtus because that's what I always call him in my head because my tiny brain can't keep Francesco and Alessandro straight.

xs

Leo tries to blow off Riario—and not in the ways he's fantasized about—as long as possible because he doesn't want to give anything away (there are some things he longs very much to give away to Riario, but their plans to save the coffee shop are not among them). Once things are all set up, he's only too happy to share and too horny to care if he should trust Riario or not.

Riario says he has been busy, too, so they meet only once for lunch, which ends with Leo backing him against the wall in the alley next door and making out for a while, long enough for Leo to feel his hardness grind against his own which makes Leo relieved that whatever attraction this Laura holds for him, Riario is still attracted to him as well.

"Do you really think it could work?" Leo asks when they are standing apart, panting, straightening their clothes before they can walk away.

"I think it's an interesting idea that will certainly gain you favorable attention. Whether or not it proves to be enough in the long-run, I cannot say. I have already told you that coffee shops are notoriously difficult to make a profit with."

"I know. But I really want this to work." Leo reaches over and straightens Riario's lapels only to mess them up again when he clutches them tightly and reels Riario in for a goodbye kiss.

"I'm sure you will find a way," Riario whispers against his mouth then steps back. "I will see you Saturday night. Laura is very eager to meet you."

Leo grinds his teeth and lies. "I look forward to meeting her."

The next days are a flurry of activity. Leo is a little more cautiously optimistic when the responses start to pour in from people planning to attend, and he and Zo are impressed by some of the names.

He has planned a charity event, a special benefit hosted at the coffee shop with all the proceeds going to the art group run by Andrea. His after-school program teaches art to kids who wouldn't be able to afford it normally, and Andrea is so kind-hearted they often provide meals as well.

Zo and Nico have negotiated with local merchants to get everything they will need donated for the evening along with a multitude of items to auction off. All the proceeds from the entry fees and the auction will go to the arts program, and as Zo points out, people will always donate money to help kids and animals. It gets them mentions on the local TV news and in the newspaper, and they plan to capitalize on all the press they can which is why they invited every local celebrity they could think of.

"Okay, who the fuck invited the president and CEO of Pope Industries?" Zo shouts when they get his RSVP the day before the event.

"I did," Leo says as Nico speaks up, "I did," and Vanessa raises her hand.

Zo sputters at them all, "Are you fucking insane? Why would you invite the enemy?"

"Keep your enemies close," Nico recites, and "Careful, there, you're sounding like Lorenzo," Leo warns, but Zo curses again even as he adds the name to the guest list.

Leo realizes he hasn't seen Lorenzo for days and wonders if he's just been too busy to notice the mournful walk-bys, but Vanessa shakes her head and says that Giuliano has been working on it.

Leo really hopes that he hasn't forgotten anything important when they are ready to open the doors the night of event. Andrea is already herding about several of the children who were able to attend with their parents. The local celebrities arrive, and things are off to a good start. Vanessa has made sure the walls are lined with pieces of art the children have made, along with some of Leo's originals on loan from Andrea's gallery. She jokes that if anyone can tell the difference they might be willing to buy the ones created by the kids.

Leo is amusing and charming the crowd with versions of his barista's choice drinks when Riario enters, escorting the woman who must be Laura. They tour the shop looking at the drawings and paintings until they stand before one of Leo's favorite pieces simply titled Flight.

Leo can't identify the emotion he's feeling as she touches Riario's arm and laughs at his quiet voice, but when Riario finally leads her to the counter, Leo is quite sure that he wants to dislike Laura.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Leonardo. Girolamo has told me so much about you. Your art is amazing," she says and smiles, and okay, Leo can kind of see what Riario sees in her. When he takes a break to let Zo make the drinks, they find a quiet corner to talk. Leo finds she's witty and pleasant until she talks about one-upping Pope and then she's quite the loveliest woman Leo has ever met.

"Oh, look, his holy pain in the ass is here," Laura points out when Sixtus walks in with several other men. Riario stiffens, and Leo sees Laura place a hand on his arm again. "I'm going to go meet an old friend. You two boys play nicely."

But Leo decides he'd better head back to the coffee, and Riario fades away from the attention of the Pope executives. Leo is glad he's the one taking orders when Sixtus wanders up to the counter, grimacing at the drinks board.

"Whatever are some of these vile-sounding concoctions?" he says loudly, and Leo can actually see a minute resemblance to Riario for just that moment.

"May I make a suggestion?" Leo says brightly.

"I'm not even sure some of these would be considered beverages," Sixtus mutters and then spots Riario lurking within earshot. He calls him over imperiously, "Have you found anything at all palatable in this place?"

Riario fails at hiding his smile and glances quickly at Leo.

"Allow me," Leo interrupts. "I pride myself on being able to create the absolute perfect drink to go along with the drinker's personality. Let me do you."

Sixtus waves an imperious hand, and Leo gets to work. After a few moments, he does a little bow and holds out a cup. "I believe this suits you perfectly."

Sixtus curls a lip but accepts the cup and sips then spits it out angrily. "What the hell is that supposed to be?"

"Oh, it's a coffee, cold, black and bitter."

Sixtus turns red with rage and Leo is sure he is going to get a faceful of coffee when he booms, "This horrid little coffee shop will be infinitely improved when I bulldoze it into a parking lot!"

"Good evening, Sixtus," a woman's voice says from behind him. He turns and Laura is there, arm-in-arm with a man Leo recognizes as the city's mayor. "You do know Sixtus, we're old rivals, and of course you know the mayor, he's an old friend."

The mayor nods at Sixtus who is angrily pushing the cup back toward Leo. "You aren't enjoying this charming place?"

"Not at all. I've had my eye on it for some time, and I can only imagine how much better the property will be when it is a parking lot for my new bakery."

"I think it's a wonderful initiative to see local businesses helping other local projects, certainly ones that are as important and helpful to our children," Laura says.

"I had never even heard of this art program for the children, but it's certainly a wonderful cause," the mayor says. "I wish more local businesses would step up like this one to give their support."

"We thank you for your support, mayor sir," Leo says with a bright smile. "Would you like a drink?"

Sixtus moves away with a glare at Leo and a rough hand on Riario's arm. Leo charms the mayor and his associates, along with Laura, until the local news station crew arrives. Then he hams it up for the videographer and provides the background image for the mayor's sound bite on how important the children's art program is to the community and how it is wonderful to see local businesses opening their hearts to good causes. Leo notes that it sounds remarkably like what Laura had told him, and she is standing off-camera smiling and nodding. When the interview is done, she steps back up to the mayor and soon she is moving him through the room, talking with the most important guests.

"I get what you see in her," Leo murmurs to Riario as they watch her work the room. Riario only smiles, but it drops off his face and he straightens when they see Lorenzo rapidly approaching the counter.

He looks better than Leo has seen him in months. He is clean-shaven, his hair is trimmed and he's wearing a sharp suit from his banking days. He looks a lot like the man who had hired Leo, and he is moving with purpose, Giuliano in his wake.

"Leonardo," he says, ignoring Riario, "you have done an unbelievable job."

"Thanks."

"I mean it. I know that I have not been myself, but I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done. I don't know if this will be enough, but at least I have had hope restored."

"You need to thank Zo, Vanessa and Nico because they handled a lot of the hard work," Leo says. Lorenzo nods, and Leo cuts a glance to Riario. "And you can thank him for bringing you another ally."

Lorenzo doesn't quite grimace but he looks at Riario and the two nod at one another. Then Giuliano wisely decides that's enough and leads Lorenzo away to talk to more people.

At the end of the night, they have raised thousands of dollars for the arts program, the community goodwill is strong, the sleepy children are taken home, and Andrea is beside himself with pleasure. And Laura offers Lorenzo a loan for the coffee shop with very attractive terms.

He refuses, with slightly more calm than usual although he seems to be still seething at Riario who stands close behind Laura. "We have a better business plan now. We're going to try to make this work, our way."

"It doesn't have strings attached," Laura insists. "I really would hate to see such a lovely old," she looks down to where her dress is stuck on a stray nail sticking out of the trim board, "building torn down or sold to Pope."

"I understand, but we will need to save ourselves. My employees, my friends," he corrects himself, "have some interesting ideas and I look forward to incorporating them."

"Suit yourself, Lorenzo. I wish you all the best. If you do decide to take on a partner, my door is always open," she shakes his hand then takes Riario's arm. "Now Girolamo, escort me out."

Riario looks at Leo first then nods to him and leaves.

"Do you think they are…" Vanessa doesn't finish the question as they watch them go.

Leo sighs, "Maybe. Probably. They certainly look comfortable together."

"You're jealous," she marvels. "I've never seen you like someone long enough to get jealous."

Leo rolls his eyes. "It's not like that."

"It's exactly like that," she tells him, and he goes back to clean-up duty in silence.

He gets a text late that night that Riario is returning with Laura to the city where her business is headquartered, but he will be back.

Leo loses tracks of how much time goes by, but Riario does text every day, something random, something funny Laura said or did, and it makes Leo seethe and wonder why he shares it at all. In return, Leo tells him what strange brews he comes up with, what Zo does to piss off customers, and takes a picture of Nico underneath an entire shelf of kitchen implements that had buried him when the shelf gave way.

They start to implement their new plans for the shop as more people come in mentioning they saw them on TV. Andrea hosts a free art workshop for children one Saturday a month. They fill the walls with artwork on loan, and soon local artists are pouring in, networking and finding a place where they can relax and rejuvenate with each other. They even plan some evenings with live music and entertainment that Giuliano requests. Lorenzo gets another job and tells Leo he is planning to visit Clarice and his children.

Things are turning around, slowly, and everybody is a little pleased with how things are working out, when Riario walks in one Friday during open-mic night.

Leo sees him immediately and can't help but compare him to the drenched but handsome man who had walked in months before. He's still dark and gorgeous but this time his eyes are focused right on Leo. Instead of his luxurious suit, he is wearing a black leather jacket and slim black trousers that make him the hottest thing Leo has seen in forever.

"What can I get for you, stranger, or may I suggest something that I guarantee will satisfy you completely?" Leo gives his best bedroom eyes and leer, and Riario smiles.

"Stranger? Has it been so long that you have forgotten me?" he asks, and his voice is even deeper and melts Leo quicker than he'd remembered.

"It has been a while," Leo says and leans further over the counter. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes," Riario moves closer and Leo is expecting a kiss, but Riario whispers in his ear, "What time are you done with work tonight?"

Leo's smile is bright, and he turns his head to smack a quick kiss to Riario's lips anyway. "It's pretty busy with these college kids, or I'd skip out now."

Riario places the large black case he's been carrying on the counter and motions Leo within hearing range, checking to make sure no one is waiting to order behind him. "Perhaps this is not the time, nor the place, but I wanted you to be the first to know. I have left Pope Industries."

"Really? Congratulations on escaping hell! That deserves a drink on the house!"

"Please," Riario holds up a hand at Leo's enthusiasm, "I want to be able to celebrate tonight, not spend it sickened by one of your inventions."

Leo rolls his eyes but can't wipe the smile off his face until Riario continues. "I have been hired by Laura's firm to run her division here." And Leo's smile disappears, but Riario seems to catch on and smirks. "Once I finally decided to leave my father's business, Laura was happy to take me on, provided I could bring along an artist she admires. She wants to open a gallery here and expects you to help curate it. She thinks it might be good for us to work together for a while."

"Together? You and me?" Leo repeats. "Won't she get jealous?"

Riario's smirk deepens. "That was exactly what she told me about your feelings the night of the charity party. I doubted her, but now I wonder if she was right again."

Leo mumbles something, but Riario grabs his hand when he starts to polish the countertop. "You have nothing to be jealous of," Riario says and Leo shrugs.

"Whatever," he says, but he knows Riario knows it's a lie and he can't really bring himself to care. Then he does his usual deflection and nods toward the case, "What's in there?"

Riario pulls the case toward himself as Zo comes out of the backroom with his arms full of supplies.

"Holy shit, he's got a gun and he's going to take us all out," Zo yells, just loud enough for Leo and Riario to hear but not enough to disturb the customers. Nico sticks his head out from the back in alarm and Vanessa grabs his shoulders to look around his head.

Riario stares at Zo with that look of barely-contained murder in his eyes that he reserves only for Zo. He slowly unsnaps the case, and opens it to take out a mandolin, and they all breathe a sigh of relief, even Leo who says hurriedly, "I knew better."

Riario takes the next slot in the open-mic schedule, and he's good—really good which shocks them all, and suddenly Leo is wading through a group of heart-eyed fangirls and boys who surround him after his performance.

Once he fights his way through to Riario, Leo presents him with a cup. Riario raises an eyebrow, but accepts it when Leo pushes it forward again. "Poison?" Riario asks.

"I would consider it so," Leo admits.

Riario keeps eye contact with Leo as he raises the cup to his lips and takes a sip. Then his eyes close in pleasure and a little moan escapes him as he drinks again.

"Good?" Leo has to know.

"Nearly perfect," Riario purrs, tongue darting out to catch a stray drop on the lid.

"Nearly?" Leo is outraged.

"There's always room for improvement. Which comes through practice," Riario hints.

Leo smiles slowly. "I can do that, but I really never saw myself dating a tea drinker." Riario takes another long drink of the tea Leo had paid to import just for him in hopes he would be back. Riario licks his lips and Leo adds, "It might not be all that bad."

And to the heartbreak of all of Riario's new fans, Leo pulls him in and kisses him. Leo could definitely get used to the taste of tea as long as it tastes like Riario underneath.

The end

Please don't judge me too harshly because this story was truly just an excuse to write fluff, and it was fun. I hope it was as much fun for you! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
